tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Immersive Armors
|version=v7.1 |location=Skyrim |nexus-id=19733 |sw-id= |mod-wiki= }} Immersive Armors is a mod created by Nexus user Hothtrooper44 for that contains a large pack of armors created by Hothtrooper and other modders. Since its upload on the Nexus, it has become one of the most popular mods on the site. Many of the armors are available in the Steam Workshop but need to be downloaded separately. Armors included in the mod There are a large number of armors included in this mod, most were either made or edited by hothtrooper44. They include full armor sets and non-set pieces. Features *Akaviri Samurai Armor *Alduin Scale Armor *Apotheus Armor *Armored Fur Hood/Mantle *Bandana *Barbarian *Barbarian Hero *Boiled Chitin Heavy Armor *Boiled Chitin Light Armor *Bosmer Armor *Bosmer Engraved Armor *Bosmer Reinforced *Brigand Dwemer Breastplate *Brigand Plate Harness *Buckler of Ysgramor *Crimson Archer *Daedric Buckler *Daedric Lord *Dragon Knight Heavy Armor *Dragon Knight Light Armor *Dragonbone Ebonsteel *Dragonhide Buckler *Dragonhide Heavy Robe *Dragonhide Light Robe *Dragonhide Unarmored Robe *Dragonscale Ebonsteel *Dwarven Buckler *Dwarven Mage Heavy Robe *Dwarven Mage Light Robe *Dwarven Mage Unarmored Robe *Ebony Buckler *Ebony Mage Heavy Robe *Ebony Mage Light Robe *Ebony Mage Unarmored Robe *Einherjar Brigandine Armor *Einherjar Plate Armor *Falkreath Armor *Fur Collar *Fur Hood/Mantle *Gildergreen Heavy Aegis *Gildergreen Light Aegis *Glacial Crystal Heavy Armor *Glacial Crystal Light Armor *Glass Buckler *Heavy Jorrvaskr Shield *Heavy Painted Body Shield *Heavy Painted Kite Shield *Heavy Painted Round Shield *Heavy Skyforge Shield *Heavy Spiked Body Shield *Heavy Spiked Kite Shield *Heavy Spiked Round Shield *Heavy Splinted Body Shield *Heavy Splinted Kite Shield *Heavy Splinted Round Shield *Heavy Target Shield *Hedge Knight Armor *Heroic Imperial Armor *Heroic Stormcloak Armor *Hide Buckler *Highwayman Mail Armor *Hunter Armor *Imperial Buckler *Imperial Knight Armor *Iron Buckler *Light Jorrvaskr Shield *Light Painted Body Shield *Light Painted Kite Shield *Light Painted Round Shield *Light Skyforge Shield *Light Spiked Body Shield *Light Spiked Kite Shield *Light Spiked Round Shield *Light Splinted Body Shield *Light Splinted Kite Shield *Light Splinted Round Shield *Light Target Shield *Mantle of the Silver Hand Heavy *Mantle of the Silver Hand Light *Mercenary Armor *Nord Mail Hauberk *Nord Mail Shirt *Nordic Dwemer Shield *Nordic Ebony Light Shield *Nordic Ebony Heavy Shield *Nordic Moonstone Shield *Nordic Orichalcum Light Shield *Nordic Orichalcum Heavy Shield *Orcish Buckler *Orcish Masked Helm *Padded Fur Hood/Mantle *Painted Hide Shield *Painted Iron Shield *Painted Spiked Targe *Paladin Armor *Primitive Nord Heavy Armor *Primitive Nord Light Armor *Ranger Armor *Redguard Knight Heavy Mail *Redguard Knight Light Mail *Ringmail Armor *Ritual Armor of Boethiah *Seadog *Shaman Light Robe *Shaman Unarmored Robe *Shield of Sithis *Shield of Ysgramor *Sithis Buckler *Snow Bear *Spellbinder *Steel Buckler *Stormlord *Tribunal Heavy Robe/Mantle *Tribunal Light Robe/Mantle *Tribunal Unarmored Robe *Tribunal Mask *Trollsbane Heavy Armor *Trollsbane Light Armor *Vagabond *Vanguard Plate *Vvardenfell Glass *Warchief Heavy Bulwark *Warchief Light Bulwark *Wild Hunt Heavy *Wild Hunt Light *Winterhold Battlemage Buckler *Winterhold Battlemage Shield *Witchplate *Wolf Shield Credits These are the creators of the armors in the list above: *Rahman530: armors from the Lore Friendly Armor Pack *Omesean: Einherjar Armor *Northborn: Fur Hoods HD *GuitunScarfin: Apotheus Light Armor *frankdema: Nordic Hunter Light Armor *lumps: Heroic Stormcloak Armor *Telthalion: Witchplate Armor The rest of the armors were created by Hothtrooper44. Awards Since the mod's creation it has received several awards, including: *Number 1 most endorsed armor mod on the Nexus *Number 7 most endorsed mod on the Nexus *File of the month, July 2012 *Featured by PC Gamer Magazine *Featured by Time Magazine *Featured on Steam Official News *Featured by Gamespot *Featured on G.E.M.S. Mods that complement Immersive Armors *aMidianBorn Textures for Immersive Armors: this Mod retextures some of the armors added by Immersive Armors with CaBaL120's high resolution textures from aMidianBorn Book of Silence. *Immersive Armors v6 for NPCs: this helps integrate Immersive Armors seamlessly with the world of Skyrim by adding some of the armors from Immersive Armors to other characters encountered. This greatly adds to the immersion as others besides the Dragonborn are wearing the new armors. *aMidianBOrn Textures for Immersive Armors and Lore-Friendly Armor Pack: applies some of the armor retextures to the armors added by Immersive Armors (and Lore-Friendly Armor Pack) Category:Skyrim: Armor Mods Category:Skyrim: Armor Pack Category:Skyrim: Immersive Armors Category:Skyrim: Armor Set